


Gifts

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas one-shot with my favorite cop and pathologist. Holly wakes Christmas morning to finding that Gail has brought her a special tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I had some time and this came to mind last night. I don't own Rookie Blue, it's characters or wham!.
> 
> Merry Christmas and enjoy!

Gifts

Holly shifted restlessly in her bed, her Gail free bed, she used to love her spacious bed but now it just felt empty. She hated the nights that Gail worked the third watch, she knew that the blonde cop wasn't a fan of the graveyard shift either. She would never admit it to Gail but since they had become a couple she only slept well when her sarcastic cop was in reach but she liked to think that it was the same for Gail. She had barely seen her the last three weeks, between a big case that kept Holly at the lab at all hours and Gail covering extra shifts they hadn't been able to touch base as often as either would like. Holly frowned as she thought about how today was Christmas and she hadn't been able to decorate, not even a tree; her schedule had kept her so busy that she didn't even have a gift for Gail.

Holly stretched and smiled as she thought about her girlfriend, it still amazed her that she was able to call her that but after four months together they were still going strong and Holly fell little more for her every day. As she stretched she heard a faint noise come from the living room as well as the smell of coffee. Willingly she opened her eyes, this would be the first Christmas for the two of them and even if they had no gifts to exchange she wanted to spend what time she could with her. Holly slipped out of her bed in her baggy flannel jammies that she wore when Gail wasn't around to tease her and thought about changing into something a little more seductive but decided against it; Gail was probably exhausted and teasing her in a sheer nighty would be cruel.

Holly walked barefoot into the living room to see the dark room illuminated by a large Christmas tree complete with ornaments and her favorite person fussing with tinsel. She couldn't contain the gasp of surprise that escaped her mouth causing Gail to turn with a smile adorning her face. "Hey, I was trying to be quiet. I wanted to finish before you woke up. What do you think?" Gail said as she crossed the room towards the stunned pathologist.

"What do I think? I think that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Holly said softly as she reached for Gail and pulled her by her belt loops towards her. "Thank you." She said as she placed a light kiss on Gail's lips. She could feel the blonde smile into the kiss as she attempted to deepen it. Holly pulled back however, "The tree is huge how did you get it in here?" she asked knowing Gail wouldn't have lugged it up four flights of stairs at six in the morning.

Gail brushed a few strands of Holly's hair from her eyes and Holly leaned into her touch, "Dov helped me, we took a call about a tree lot getting broke into but it turned out to being an escaped monkey from the zoo. I kid you not we spent three hours chasing that monkey before it jumped on Dov's head and peed on him."

Holly laughed and shook her head, "Poor Dov! It peed on him?"

Gail nodded as she wrapped her arms around Holly's neck, "Right on the top of his head."

They rested their foreheads together and swayed for a minute until Holly commented, "So if it was Dov who got the golden shower why do you stink?"

"Way to be tactful nerd. It is a long story."

"I got time." Holly said as she wrinkled her nose, her girlfriend really did smell.

"Well the tree lot has one of those living mangers, you know with real camels and sheep and stuff and well one of the camels was sick from a kid feeding it candy and it…it puked on me. Wow I guess not really a long story." She explained.

"Ew and you say I have a gross job. Go shower. Are you going to go to bed now?" Holly asked hoping that her girlfriend wasn't too tired.

"Nope, I am not really that tired, maybe you could join me in the shower and wear me out a little?" she teased as she started stripping in front of her sexually deprived girlfriend.

Holly had to admit that she was more than a little tempted but refrained and shook her head. "Gail you reek and you know as well as I that if I join you the last thing that will happen is you actually getting clean." She watched as Gail stepped out of her pants and Holly saw the little red and green boy shorts that had little holly pattern around the waistline. Holly licked her lips when Gail bent over to pick up her dirty uniform and walked towards her. Gail smiled as she used her finger to shut Holly's gaping mouth.

"You are drooling nerd." She smirked as she passed her on her way to the bathroom. Holly loved and hated that Gail could affect her so strongly. She made her way into the kitchen to get some of the coffee that Gail had made. She took her cup into the living room and admired the tree, Gail still hadn't told her how she got the tree. Holly saw that not only had Gail set the tree up but had also laid out logs for a fire in her fireplace as well as a blanket a safe distance from the unlit fire. Holly smirked, "Someone thinks she is getting lucky." She was snapped from her thoughts of making Gail quiver under her when she heard singing coming from the bathroom. It wasn't often that Gail sang. She walked towards the partially closed door and leaned against the door jam and listened to the sounds of the shower and Gail singing:

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye.  
Tell me, baby,  
Do you recognize me?  
Well,  
It's been a year,  
It doesn't surprise me

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you,"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been.  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again.

Oh, oh, baby.  
A crowded room,  
Friends with tired eyes.  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice.  
My god I thought you were someone to rely on.  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.  
A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo.  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.

As the song ended Holly rushed away from the door, she didn't want Gail to find her spying on her. She decided to light the fire that Gail had prepared and wait on the blanket for Gail's return. Holly took this time to really admire the tree, Gail had obviously found her stash of ornaments but she had added a few of her own to the mix, there was a small darth vader action figure on a string, there were a few old ticket stubs tucked in the limbs, a string of bottle caps, a tony the tiger stuffed animal and a key chain. As Holly looked over the decorations she hadn't noticed Gail coming up behind her, Gail placed a light kiss to the back of her neck as she settled against Holly's back. As Holly leaned back into her she realized that Gail was in fact naked, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine.

"They each have a story." she said as Holly followed Gail's hand to the action figure, "The day we met at the crime scene I wasn't sure what to make of you until we got to the lab and you scolded your intern when he said that he liked the newer Star Wars movies. I knew then that we would get along fine."

Holly laughed, only Gail would describe that event as a bonding moment. "What about those?" she asked pointing to the ticket stubs.

"Those are from that benefit concert that you insisted I be your plus one for. I was still a little confused about you and our friendship or relationship whatever we were then but when you picked me up in that black dress…I knew that I was attracted to you. I had always thought that you were beautiful but that night I realized that you were sexy and desirable in a way I had tried to put out of my mind." Gail admitted as Holly reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"You thought I looked sexy?"

Holly could feel Gail nod on her shoulder, "After I had a few too many drinks I was thinking about how I could recreate the wedding coat room conversation but I got too nervous and made that lame excuse to leave. Before you ask the bottle caps are from our nights at the batting cages, you bought me a beer for every ball that I hit, I now have a collection of twelve bottle caps thanks to you."

"I can't believe that you saved those." Holly teased as Gail rubbed her thigh.

"I look at them as proof that I can try new things." She said as she nibbled Holly's ear. "You have gotten me to try a lot of new things this year." Gail said in a husky tone. "The Tony the Tiger represents me being like a cat before but I am not a cat anymore…not since you."

"Why Tony?"

"Because when I am with you I am greeaaattt!" Gail said in her best Tony the Tiger voice.

"And you call me a nerd." Holly said shaking her head while laughing.

"I never said I wasn't, but you are like the queen of nerds with her Bill Nye the Science Guy dvd collection." Gail retorted as she pulled Holly closer.

Holly felt a little lightheaded as she felt Gail's breasts pressed against her back and her hand slip under the flannel shirt. "And the key chain?" she asked as Gail rubbed small circles along Holly's mid-drift. Holly felt Gail's hand leave her and missed the contact immediately. She turned to see Gail grab the throw blanket from the chair and wrap it around herself.

Gail leaned over Holly and took the key chain from the tree and turned Holly to face her. "This…" she gestured to the object, "This is… this is about the future…our future. Holly I love you, I know that I have said it before but I do I really do and for the first time I feel loved. These last couple of weeks have been awful, I miss your smile in the morning when you think that you have gotten away with watching me sleep, I can't stand that I haven't fallen asleep in your arms in almost a month and I hate not being the last person that you see at night or the first in the morning. I know that this is going to sound crazy and maybe it is but frankly I don't care; your lease is up next month and since you need to find a new place and I am on a month to month deal…"

"You want to live together?" Holly filled in. She watched Gail take a shallow breath and nod as she let it out.

"I do." She said with absolute certainty. "What about you?" Gail asked as her fingers nervously tapped Holly's legs.

Holly looked at Gail's face searching for some sign of hesitation but found none. "I don't think that there is anything that would make me happier."

"Not even a closet full of new fleece?" Gail teased.

"I own one pair of fleece jammie pants. By the way you are wearing a fleece blanket right now… I think you own more fleece than me…"Holly accused before she was cut off by Gail's lips are her own.

"You never know when to shut up do you?" the blonde asked as she kissed along Holly's jaw.

"Maybe I just like you shutting me up, ever thought of that?" Holly responded with a moan as the blanket slipped off of Gail's shoulders.

"I only wore the blanket so that you would actually hear what I was saying, we both know that your nerdy brain turns off when it sees this gorgeous body." Gail said accusingly as Holly was mesmerized by the way her girlfriend's breasts moved ever so slightly as she breathed.

"My point has been made for me I think. So this is happening? Us living together?" Gail clarifying as her hand tangled in Holly's messy ponytail, pulling it loose.

Gail sucked on the doctor's pulse point as she murmured "Yes…yes."

Smirking against Holly's neck, "Is that a yes to what I was doing or to us moving in together?"

Flipping the two over and pinning the blonde it was Holly's turn to smirk. "Yes to both." She bent down to kiss her girl but stopped just shy of actually touching her. "This is the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten, thank you Gail. I am sorry that I don't have anything to give you."

Gail raised one eyebrow and pushed herself up to sit and reached for something behind her, next thing Holly knew she had a stick on bow stuck to her still flannel covered chest. "Now I have something to unwrap too."

A few hours later after Gail had taken her time unwrapping her 'gift' they were lying half covered in the blanket, Holly could see the exhaustion in Gail's eyes and urged her to go to bed and get some real sleep. As they walked towards the bed room she asked, "You never did finish the story about the tree."

"Oh not much more to tell, after I got puked on and Dov got his golden shower, the owner felt bad and offered us a free tree, normally we can't take gifts put since he said that all of the left over cut trees would be going in the wood chipper I thought it would be okay to take one. I might have sorta blackmailed Dov into helping me get it up here and into the stand." Gail said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Holly tossed her a large tee-shirt to sleep in, "What kind of blackmail?"

"These usual, I won't tell his girlfriend about him getting peed on or him forgetting that her birthday is two days after Christmas." Gail climbed under the blankets and patted the spot next to her. "Stay with me?"

Holly rocked a little on her feet, she was a little tired from all of the morning activities and it had been so long… "I can do that." She said as she slid in sideling up to Gail, wrapping Gail's arms around her. "I have missed this." She said but already heard the soft breathing coming from her sleeping girlfriend. "Merry Christmas Gail."


End file.
